Magical Music
Barney's Magical Music is a Barney video game that was released in 2000. It came packaged with a playset, which is attached to the keyboard. The game can also be played with only a keyboard, if the player knows what buttons to press (as the playset presses certain buttons on the keyboard). Musical Playset The playset features five different instruments used to play the game. The instruments are a trumpet, a violin, a three-key piano, a bongo, and a foot drum. Areas of the Game Barney's One-Man Band The player selects one of three types of music: Country, Rock N' Roll, or Latin, and selects the speed of the music: fast, medium, or slow. Then, use the instruments on the playset to play along to the song! Main Menu Farmyard Festival Play Old MacDonald, Turkey in the Straw or mix up The Itsy Bitsy Spider. Jungle Jamfest Play Boom Boom, Ain't It Gonna Be Crazy, Mr. Knickerbocker or mix up Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Fairytale Fantasy Play The Land of Make-Believe, Silly Sounds, BINGO or the music game about manners. Options Change audio settings, game settings, graphic settings, play controls or go backstage. Quit Game Click if you want to quit the game. Farmyard Festival A. Farmyard Sing-Along Use the playset instruments to make the animals sing along with Baby Bop to Old MacDonald B. Farmyard Musical Mix-Up Select a shape by pressing one of the piano keys to create a silly version of The Itsy Bitsy Spider. (example: the squirrelley turtley spider climbed up the waterspout.) C. Country Dance Use the playset instruments to make BJ dance to Turkey in the Straw Jungle Jamfest A. Jungle Sing-Along Use the playset instruments to make the jungle animals sing in Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy B. Boppity Bop Use the playset instruments to help the animals play the instruments to Mr. Knickerbocker C. Jungle Musical Mix-Up Select a shape by pressing one of the piano keys to create a silly version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. A very Mad-Libs like game, you pick different words to replace the real lyrics. An example would be "Like a lizard in the sky." Fairytale Fantasy A. Fairytale Sing-Along Use the playset instruments to make the fairytale animals sing to The Land of Make-Believe. B. The Fairytale Magic Word Game Use the playset instruments to make all the fairytale characters sing 'n' play along to London Bridge. However, you may only play when Barney says "Please." C . PIcture Your Own Kingdom Use the playset instruments to create a picture of a magical kingdom while listening to Silly Sounds. Pressing different buttons D. Surprise the Mice When the mice peak their heads out from behind an instrument, use the playset instruments to surprise them while listening to BINGO. Backstage A. The Print Activity Print out all sorts of fun coloring pages B. The Jukebox A collection of all the silly songs created throughout the game. Gallery Screenshots barndance.jpg|BJ in "Country Dance" barneybjbabybopsafari.jpg|Jungle Sing-Along barney drum screencap.jpg|Barney in game Promotional BMMpctoyair2000.jpg|Early prototype of the game from the 2000 NY Toy Fair Category:Barney Video Games Category:Barney Merchandise Category:2000